


Seeing Eye-to-Eye

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Neopets, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Crossover, Fear, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, International Fanworks Day 2021, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Mischief, One Shot, Open Relationships, Pets, Post-Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Slash, Theoki, Thorki - Freeform, Time Skips, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Apparently, the Meowclops had put Loki in a gaming mood.
Relationships: Grandmaster/Loki/Theodore "Theo" Bell (Marvel), Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Interspecies





	Seeing Eye-to-Eye

The nearby stream burbled and songbirds twittered in the branches of the ancient tree above him as Theo snuggled into Loki's shoulder with a contented sigh. It was nice to get away from the Statesman for a bit, to have Loki to himself outside of their bedroom. He fell into a doze until there was a soft, "Mrrow." from in the tree's branches, a brief scrabbling and something landed on his shoulder. Instinctively, he reached up to stroke the sleek furred back and murmured, "How's it going, Pus?" 

A plumed tail waved across his face before the silver cat jumped down into his lap. It had a long body, short legs and triangular ears which were framed by tufts of fur. It turned its head to look at him and he screamed as it met his eyes with an enormous, yellow, slit-pupiled eye. "Monster Flerken, monster Flerken!" 

"It's all right, Theo, it's not a Flerken, monster or otherwise. It's just a Meowclops, a harmless little creature that can sense magic." Loki murmured, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I was reading a page on them when we were in that curio shop earlier and the only external magical ability they have is dispelling invisibility." The emerald eyes were even softer than usual as they looked down at him. "Trust me when I say that even if it were an unusually aggressive Flerken, I would never let it hurt you."

Theo leaned up and kissed Loki softly. "Hmm, you always know just what to say. So, what're we going to do with our new friend, Master Meowclops, here?"

"I don't know about you, darling, but I'm in a gaming mood."

"Well, Thor has my permission to do whatever he wants as long as you want it too." 

Yeah, it was kind of odd sharing his boyfriend with his honourary king, but he'd seen far weirder things on Sakaar. Especially after the Grandmaster found out about him and Loki and repeatedly invited them to his drug-fueled orgies and whatever the Hel else he thought they might've been interested in. He still remembered the time they'd been invited to wine on the Commodore and the Grandmaster had 'accidentally' left his hologram of a tentacle-dick orgy on play.

* * *

"Look, Thor, I found you a Seeing-Eye Cat." Loki called as he teleported into the Statesman's temporary sparring room.

"Cat? If that creature's a cat, I'm a frog."

"Fair enough, I just thought that with this creature at your side you'd have two eyes again and, for once, at least, half of a brain."

"Loki! Come back here or I'll..., Ow. Damn it."

"Come back or you'll say ow? How terrifying."

* * *

Korg and Brunnehilde the Valkyrie were just chatting about random things when there was a pounding of feet on the perforated metal floor. Loki slid around the corner with a silver-furred, giant-eyed, cat/otter-like creature in his arms.

"Korg, help! Thor wants to shove this Meowclops up my butt."

"Oh, uh, sorry, man. I don't really deal with anyone else's butt but mine."

Nearby there was a roar of, "Loki!" and the sound of heavier footsteps coming closer. Loki took off again. 30 seconds later, Thor crashed into the wall beside them, scrabbled up and continued his pursuit of Loki. "I'm gonna shove so much more than that thing up your butt!"

Somewhere down the hallway, Loki laughed.

Brunnehilde covered her eyes and sighed heavily. "I remember when the Throne had dignity." 

"Oh, they'll get there yet. Someday."

It just wouldn't be today or tomorrow or the day after or the day after that.


End file.
